Behind Those Eye's
by blairybeary
Summary: Edward Cullen is rich, hot, muscualar, and popular, his life seems perfect right? Well, why is he suddenly so interested in his loser brother, Jake s best friend, Bella even though he knows she hates him? Sorry I suck at summarizing, it s my first story!


Behind Sad Eye's

My name is Isabella Swan, but if you call me that I will surely beat the crap out of you! Call me Bella. I'm not one of those girls that are completely beautiful but complain how they're ugly and fat, or the type that are actually pretty ugly and use to much makeup and say they're drop dead gorgeous. No, I know I'm completely plain, and average. I have plain, wavy, light brown hair, and plain brown eye's. I'm not fat but not stick skinny. I'm not to enthusiastic but not boring. I don't have amazing grades but I don't like, fail. I'm not the most popular girl in the school but not a complete loner. I have the average amount of friend's a person can have, nothing more nothing less. I'm just average in every way.

Enough about me, this story isn't even about me. No, it's about Edward Cullen. Let's just face it, he's the man. He's the guy all the girls want and the guys want to be. He's the captain of the football team so he's super popular. He's extremely hot, ok that's a lie. He's a cross between an Abercrombie model and a Greek god. He has messy, sexy bronze hair that just makes you want to run your fingers through it over and over. He has stunning Emerald Green eyes that you just want to stare into for hours at a time. He has the body of Adonis, with his hard planes on his chest, and his toned strong arms, gives you shivers! So, he's actually a player, ok I'm lying again, he uses girls like they're tissue's, one after another after another! He hits on all thing female, there are even rumour's he's had an affair with the school's nurse! But somehow all the girls really don't care, he's honestly just _that_ hot.

Our school has every thing a normal high school has but most of all cliques. We have skaters, nerds, emos, loner's, jock's, cheerleader's… Me? I`m the person that can`t seem to fit into any clique. Don't get me wrong, I tried but it never seems to work out. Our school is just so cliché! Can't we be even a little bit original?!

``Bella? Are you even listening to me?!`` Someone asked knocking me out of my thoughts. I nodded my head and looked over at Jake, my best friend and smiled. ``Umm… yes? Actually no, what were you saying?`` I asked sheepishly. He sighed and said, ``Look at him over there! I saw him with Angela yesterday, you know in the back of French third period? Well look at him now with Jessica! That just makes me sick!`` He vented and glared past my shoulder. What was he talking about?! I spun around and I immediately understood. It was Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley making out on his shiny, stupid, silver car. There were some guys, very little actually, that hated Edward. I`m not really sure if it`s cause there jealous or just think he's a complete jerk but Jake was one of them. Well his hatred runs deeper then the rest. He's actually his… twin brother.

Jake is really hot to actually. With his short, spiky brown hair, rock hard six pack, olive skin and deep hazel eyes he can make any girls heart melt. But, he's not really into any of those plastic Barbie like girls. I still cannot believe _he's_ best friend with _me_! He's like me and think's the whole clique thing is really stupid and pointless.

"Jake, calm down! He's a major jerk, just forget about him!" I said in a soothing voice placing my hand on his shoulder. He became less tiff and calmed down quickly and said, "Your right, he's not worth my time. I still think you're the only girl that hasn't fallen for my stupid brother" I smiled at that. Sometimes think that one of the reasons Jake and I are friend's is because I am the only one who doesn't like his brother.

The bell rang and everyone around us were rushing off to there first period classes. I grabbed my books and walked off to my first class with Jake. "I hope Mrs. Cope is sick today, I don't think I can handle one off her morning lectures today, I felt like I needed to jump out the window to escape! It was that boring!" He complained. I laughed but stopped when my eyes locked with someone. No, not just _someone_ but Edward Cullen. He gave me a seductive smile and then winked. I was never friend's with Edward, even though I practically live at his house because mine sucks because my parents are in the middle of a divorce. We actually never talked well besides the occasional pass the potato's or pea's at the dinner table or what ever. Since I knew Jake hated Edward I should hate him to, I'm not going to be friendly to my best friends enemy! So I just narrowed my eyes at him and then rolled my eyes looking away. I smiled back at Jake, but before we turned at the end of the hall I quickly looked back at Edward who was still standing in the same place, and staring after me with a confused, angry look. What is up with that?!!


End file.
